


Dief and Fireworks

by look_turtles



Series: Purple Prose [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Dief and<br/>Turtlewalski are watching fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt Fireworks

For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Dief and Turtlewalski were watching fireworks. As color exploded in the night sky, Dief was reminded of the northern lights. Dief felt a little homesick for snow drifts and a warm den, but pushed it down- he had to stay strong for Benton. Benton wouldn't know what to do without Dief.

In front of Dief, Benton and Ray were standing close together with their arms around each other.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Turtlewalski asked from where she was laying on Dief's back.

Died didn't know if she was talking about the fireworks or Ray and Benton, but considering they were both beautiful it didn't really matter. Benton seemed to smile more now that he had a mate. Although if Ray and Benton had pups, Dief would have to make sure the pups were taught the important things like how to sneak doughnuts and how to chase rubber ducks.

'When we get home, you want me to read you more of Cups of Desire?' Dief asked.

'That would be greatness,' Turtlewalski said as she snuggled Dief's neck.

Dief went back to watching the fireworks. Chicago wasn't like Canada, but it had many great things.


End file.
